Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2
| starring = George Lopez Odette Yustman Zachary Gordon Emily Osment Bridgit Mendler Tom Kenny | music = Chris Hajian | cinematography = Robert Brinkmann | editing = Marshall Harvey Heath Ryan | studio = Walt Disney Pictures | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $29.6 million }}Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 is a 2011 direct-to-DVD sequel to the family comedy film Beverly Hills Chihuahua, the second film in the ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' series. Directed by Alex Zamm, and starring George Lopez, Odette Yustman and Zachary Gordon, the film focuses on Papi and Chloe, now married and had five puppies. The film was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on February 1, 2011, in a two-disc Blu-ray and DVD combo pack. Another sequel, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta!, was released on September 18, 2012. Plot Just married, Papi (voiced by George Lopez) and Chloe (voiced by Odette Yustman) are trying to keep up with their five puppies Papi Jr, Lala, Rosa, Ali and Pep (voiced by Zachary Gordon, Madison Pettis, Chantilly Spalan, Delaney Jones and Emily Osment) running around the house, creating problem after problem. However, Papi shows a soft side for the pups and occasionally tells them of their ancient ancestors the Chihuahua Warriors often creating another problem. Aunt Viv (Susan Blakely), Chloe's owner, is in the rain forest for the next 6 months with her niece, Rachel (Erin Cahill) searching for plants for medical research. During this time Sam (Marcus Coloma), Papi's owner and Rachel's boyfriend, is caring for the whole chihuahua family. Sam takes Chloe, Papi and the puppies back home to meet his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cortez (Castulo Guerra and Lupe Ontiveros). Sam finds out that his family is struggling to pay the mortgage on their house and the bank plans to take their home and sell it. Chloe and the rest of the dogs decide to compete in a dog show in order to win a large cash prize. Delgado, an old friend, also comes to the home and tells Chloe that he needs her help with a secret mission. The mission really is Delgado trying to tell his two sons the truth about why he left them as puppies, but he can't bring himself to do it. Later on, Papi had initially won the dog show, but because of the lack of breed papers, he is disqualified, and the dogs lose to an arrogant and vain French poodle named Appoline (Bridgit Mendler). After hearing that Delgado has sons in Los Angeles, the puppies set off to find them. In trying to help, the puppies get caught up in a bank robbery. Meanwhile, Chloe, Papi, Pedro (Papi's adopted brother) and Delgado are in a frenzy trying to find the puppies when they appear running across the television screen at the site of the bank robbery. They all run out to the bank to begin searching for the puppies. The puppies happen to crawl into the crooks' duffel bags and end up at Hoffman's Bread Factory. Pedro finds a mask with the scent of bread on it which leads them to the factory. They foil the robbery, then return home to find that they have been awarded more than enough money to save their house and Rachel and Aunt Viv have returned. Delgado also goes back into the police force with his two sons, that now found out the truth on why Delgado left them as pups. Rachel accepts Sam's marriage proposal and the family celebrates. Cast * Phill Lewis as Mr. McKibble * Marcus Coloma as Sam Cortez * Erin Cahill as Rachel Ashe * Susan Blakely as Vivian 'Viv' Ashe * Lupe Ontiveros as Mrs. Cortez (Ontiveros' last film role) * Castulo Guerra as Mr. Cortez * Elaine Hendrix as Colleen Mansfield (Appoline's owner) * Brian Stepanek as the Banker * French Stewart as Beverly Hills Dog Show Commentator/Dog Show Judge #2 Voices * George Lopez as Papi * Odette Yustman as Chloe, Papi's wife. Yustman replaced Drew Barrymore as the voice of Chloe. * Miguel Ferrer as Delgado. Ferrer replaced Andy Garcia as the voice of Delgado * Ernie Hudson as Pedro * Zachary Gordon as Papi Jr. * Chantilly Spalan as Rosa * Emily Osment as Pep * Madison Pettis as Lala * Delaney Jones as Ali * Tom Kenny as Sebastian * Loretta Devine as Delta * Bridgit Mendler as Marie Appoline Bouvier * Alyssa Milano as Biminy Music This Is My Paradise | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 3:45 | label = Walt Disney | writer = Bridgit Mendler | producer = Chen Neeman }}"This is My Paradise is a song performed by American pop recording artist Bridgit Mendler. The song was created by Mendler and producer by Chen Neeman and release as a promotional single on January 11, 2011. Critical reception Sweets Lyrics commented that the song is about summer and the beach, despite it being winter in the United States when it was released. Disney Dreaming said the song was light and fun. Track listing *'U.S. digital download' #"This Is My Paradise" – 3:19 Music video The video of the song was recorded in Beverly Hills, California in November 2010 and directed by Alex Zamm. On December 17, 2010 photos of the scenes, the recording, and the backstage were released. The video was released on December 19 by Disney Channel, and on December 20, it was released on YouTube. The video begins with Mendler traveling in an old red and white kombi, leaving Beverly Hills and going to Baja California, Mexico. She sings and writes on the road. After finding her friends, Mendler walks on the beach and plays guitar. They camp by the sun. Chart performance References External links * * * * * Category:2011 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Films directed by Alex Zamm Category:Films set in Beverly Hills, California Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters